Hydraulic pumping units have been provided for pumping fluids from subterranean wells, such as oil wells. The pumping units have hydraulic power units and controls for the hydraulic power units. The hydraulic power units usually have an electric motor which powers a positive displacement pump to force hydraulic fluid into a hydraulic ram. The ram is stroked to an extended position to lift sucker rods within a well and provide a pump stroke. The ram lifts the weight of the sucker rods and the weight of the well fluids being lifted with the sucker rods. When the ram reaches the top of the pump stroke, the hydraulic fluid is released from within the ram at a controlled rate to lower the weight of the sucker rods into a downward position, ready for a subsequent pump stroke. The hydraulic fluid is released from the ram and returns to a fluid reservoir. Potential energy of the weight of the lifted sucker rods is released and not recovered when the hydraulic fluid is released from within the ram and returns directly to the fluid reservoir without being used to perform work.